makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Solomon
Solomon (ソロモン Soromon) was the son of David and King of Israel. Having subjugated 72 demons beneath his will as well as furthering knowledge of the supernatural and bringing great prosperity to his kingdom. Solomon was blessed with wisdom by God, though soon turned away from the righteous past to delight in the company of demons. Appearance Solomon appears as a very youthful looking man. He has blond hair and green eyes. His voice is calm, even when Dantalion addresses him harshly. As a king, he wears large robes and a hair decoration pulling back his bangs. His hair is just above his shoulders and it appears very well kept. Personality Solomon was a wise ruler of Israel and very compassionate to Angels and Demons Alike. Instead of killing demons, Solomon would seal them in pillars and become their friend. When Dantalion worked for him, Solomon seemed to have fun messing with the nephilim. When William meets him, he calls him an idiot. Biography Solomon was the child of the King David of Israel from a concubine. He was regarded by his father as a child of sin, and was therefore chained and locked away from other people. At some point, he gained the Ring of Wisdom from God, and thus, gained great knowledge and the power to destroy demons. However, the demons he summoned he only sealed as Pillars, the first one being Dantalion. He eventually made Sytry, Camio, Astaroth, Baalberith and Eligos his Pillars as well. Rise to the Throne One day, on Solomon's birthday, his sister Tamar came running to him and told him to run away, as their brother Absalom has gathered an army against their father. It was revealed at this time that Tamar could see the demons surrounding Solomon as shadows. She voices this aloud, but Solomon tells her to go back to Absalom because he is certain that he will protect her from their father. After Tamar goes away, Solomon tells his Pillars that he has no choice. He leads his own army of demons against Absalom's army, resulting in the utter defeat of the latter. He then led his army to Gibon to defeat his older brother Adonijah. He was then crowned King of Israel. Rule over Israel He imprisoned his father David in a tower. Solomon only asks for his father's acknowledgement that he is his father's son, but David refuses, points out that Solomon is in league with demons and even predicts the fall of the great kingdom of Israel. He also tells him that he should not have been born at all. As a king, Solomon made Israel prosper. Under his rule, several laws were put into place and the bureaucratic system was established. He also introduced treaties, marriage, and diplomacy via trade. Copper mining, metal refining and civil engineering were also pioneered by him. These made Israel extremely wealthy. Tamar approached him regarding their father, asking him to release the old man. When it seemed like he wouldn't listen, she splashes holy water over the demons surrounding Solomon, making them disappear. She then asks him why he keeps those demons company when he is blessed by God. Solomon just smiles. Tamar again pursues their father's case; she asks him to let their father go because he has little time left to live and then asks him if he still bears a grudge against their father. Solomon denies this, but neither does he agree with freeing David. He instead tells Tamar that there is a man who wants to marry her, and asks that she go and see him. Tamar leaves Israel to marry this man. Dantalion asks him what exactly does Solomon want. Solomon tells him that he'll know eventually, and that it is something only Dantalion can do: to play his (Dantalion's) flute. Dantalion figures it out immediately, and tries to confront Solomon about it, but Solomon just apologizes and tells him that he doesn't have a choice. At some point, Uriel was sent out to punish him for not eradicating the demons. When direct persuasion did not work, Uriel took away all the people were close to Solomon one by one, including Tamar. This drove Solomon to spend more and more time with his Pillars. Fall Due to this increased isolation, his subjects started thinking that he has gone mad. This led to the collapse of his kingdom. Eventually, his subjects began doubting his decisions, and foresaw the end of the kingdom. Sitri visits him during this time, and tells him that he's being too careless. Solomon reassures him that no one will kill him, yet. Sitri tells him that his subjects are thinking that Solomon has begun losing interest in politics, after having imposed heavy taxes and forced labor. Sitri worries about his kingdom, but Solomon silences him gently, yet not revealing anything. Sitri, annoyed, tells him that Solomon has always been like that to him, and yet tells Dantalion. Solomon then tells him that, although the Ring is prolonging his life, he's human after all and will die someday. Sitri asks him where he is going when he dies—either to Heaven or Hell—and tells him that he is certain that Lucifer is waiting for him. Solomon questions this for a second, then immediately dismisses it. Solomon changes the subject to Sitri—who has someone waiting for him in Heaven. Soon after, the kingdom finally collapsed. Death He was strangled to death by Dantalion. Some pillars, such as Sytry, held a grudge against the killer after that. Trivia * Before his death, Solomon created a total of 72 Pillars. * It is later revealed in the manga that Solomon ordered Dantalion to kill him. Quotes * (to Lucifer) "Unfortunately... I will no longer be around in 100 years. That's why this is goodbye, Lucifer."Pillar 7 * (to Dantalion) "You are the memorable first Pillar, Eminent Demon Dantalion. No... 'The One Who Plays The Flute'."Pillar 26 * (to Dantalion) "'Rebellion', hmm? Well, that wouldn't be bad."Pillar 26 * (to David) "If you just acknowledge me as your son, I'll let you out of there."Pillar 27 * (in answer to Dantalion) "You'll know eventually. (...) You'll do something that only you can do. Play your flute... (...) I'm sorry... but... I don't have a choice."Pillar 27 * "In the name of my God, I command you with the power of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit. You will obey me. (...) Obey me, evil ones. Spirit of Fire, burn fiercely. Spirit of Water, flow. Spirit of Wind, blow everything away. Spirit of Earth, strive."Pillar 28 * (to Gilles de Rais) "Oh my, you're a new face. (...) You descended to Hell after my death? Would you like to become the seventy-third Pillar?" * (to Dantalion) "Who are you? (...) Don't get in my way."Pillar 29 * (to Uriel) "You're jealous, aren't you?"Pillar 33 * (to Uriel) "Uriel, Angel of Repentance... and Angel of Cruelty. Punishing the humans on Earth in accordance with the heavenly laws is your job. But humans don't stop. No matter how much you punish them, sin will not go away. So is punishment really necessary? Are 'you' necessary? (...) Don't you know? It's because it brings them joy."Pillar 33, pages 8,11,12 * (to Sytry) "I am human. I am able to live a little longer because of this Ring, but I will die someday." Pillar 41 * (to William Twining) "Up until now, my soul has resided in many people. However, you are the first vessel with this much strength."Pillar 60 * (to Dantalion) "That's right. I was the one who ordered you, Dantalion. I told you, to kill me. (...) You think I've remembered? I haven't remembered such a thing. I've always 'known'. I didn't want to go to Heaven. I obtained a life plenty long enough for a human, but none of it—none of it brought me happiness! I wanted to live a different life. In a different country, somewhere far away, holding a different lineage, with a normal and gentle family, with friends, with parents that were connected by love—yet, as soon as I was born, the curse of the Ring that God gave me began to pull at 'my' ring of fate. 'I' made a choice and lost everything..." Pillar 75 * (to Dantalion) "I didn't want to make a choice ever again. Dantalion, you too, knew just as well. I made you slaughter your home for a second time... so that 'I' wouldn't have to choose."Pillar 75 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Manga